


Chai latte with soy milk

by Moonlovingvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: When Keith is sitting in the café as usual, a guy he doesn't know buys him his usual drink.





	Chai latte with soy milk

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to [Keeks](http://angstyboikeith.tumblr.com) for the Voltron-ss!  
> I hope you like it!

“A chai latte with soy milk.”

Keith nodded absently, not looking up from the book he was reading as his drink was set down gently in front of him. He murmured a quick “Thanks” before reaching over to grab his drink, still not looking up from his book. It was right before he was going to take the first sip that he realised…

Keith looked up suddenly, eyes landing on the person who was sitting in front of him.

“You’re not Shiro.”

The guy smiled and gave a slightly nervous laugh. “No, um… Hi,” the guy extended his hand for a handshake. Keith took it automatically. “The name’s Lance.”

“...Keith.” Keith gave the guy, Lance, a quick once over. He was wearing an untied blue scarf around his neck that complimented his skin tone well — in addition to bringing out the blue in his eyes. His short hair was slightly ruffled, probably from the cold wind outside.

“Oh!” Lance released his hand where it was forgotten in the handshake. “That was probably weird, right? I mean, who shakes hands nowadays? It was just the first thing that came to mind.”

As Lance was talking, Keith decided to take the sip he was planning on taking before he realised Shiro wasn’t the one who gave him the drink. It tasted like it always did, which made Keith think…

“How did you know my order? Do you work here?”

Lance once again gave a nervous laugh. “No, I just… I’ve seen you in here a bunch of time and your friend always gets you the same thing? I haven’t been listening in on you or anything, I’ve just overheard you a couple of times? And your friend, Shiro? didn’t come yet so I thought I could buy it for you today. Which I have now done so I guess I should leave you to your book.” Lance stood up and started to leave before Keith had the chance to say anything. “Sorry to bother you, Keith! I’ll see you around!” And Lance was gone.

Keith gave an amused sigh as he watched Lance leave. He seemed like a nice guy, and it didn’t hurt that he was good looking either. He certainly knew how to talk, but Keith didn’t know how much of that was due to being nervous. Keith was the opposite, more likely to be quiet when he was nervous. Well, Lance was gone now so there wasn’t really much Keith could do but drink the chai latte Lance had gotten him and go back to reading his book.

But not before checking his cup to see if Lance had written down his phone number somewhere.

* * *

“One chai latte with soy milk.”

This time Keith recognized Lance’s voice and looked up from his book as his tea was placed down on his table.

“Oh. Thanks, Lance.” Picking up the mug to take a sip Keith tried to discreetly look to see if there was a number on the cup today and then tried to hide his disappointment when there wasn’t one today either. “And thanks for the one you got me yesterday, I didn’t have time to thank you before you ran off. It was very nice of you.” And Keith decided to go even further and smile at Lance, Shiro often told him that he should smile more when he’s happy.

“It’s no problem, dude. I have to run off again today though… I’m actually on my way to meet my friends. I’ll see you around, Keith!” And then he was gone again.

Keith sighed as Lance left again. He’d managed to get a few more words out this time at least, but still no phone number. Well, if Lance continued like this, he’d probably see him tomorrow again.

* * *

 “Okay, this is the third book I’ve seen you read in as many days, and I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen you with the same book twice, ever.,” Lance said as a greeting as he put Keith’s cup down on the table the next day. “It’s your regular soy chai latte, by the way.”

“I never finish a book. I just start them and then leave them unread in my room,” Keith answered in a deadpan voice.

“Wait, really?”

Keith had to smile at the shocked and confused expression on Lance’s face.

“No, of course not. I just like reading, and I’m good at it so I finish books quickly.”

Keith loved the short laugh Lance gave him in response to his joke.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Then Keith could see Lance’s eyes flicker towards the café entrance and… “Oh, looks like your friend is here. Guess I should leave then, see you around, Keith!”

 

Face down on the table as he was, Keith didn’t see Shiro as he sat down.

“Was that the guy who’s been buying you lattes? Lance?”

“Hi, Shiro.” Keith quickly weighed the pros and cons of continuing being facedown for the duration of the conversation. On one hand he wouldn’t have to look at Shiro while he tried to get more information about Lance and the table was (somewhat) comfortable to lie on. But on the other, not sitting up meant he couldn’t drink the chai latte Lance had gotten him.

He sat up.

“He’s cute,” Shiro continued.

And Keith had to fight down the urge to faceplant on the table again.

“Shut up.” _Eloquent, Keith._

“No phone number today either?”

“Doesn’t look like it. Unless he was planning on giving it to me before you scared him away.” He knew it wasn’t Shiro’s fault Lance left. Lance always seemed to use whatever excuse he could to leave as soon as he’d given Keith his drink.

Keith was struck by a sudden thought.

“Do you think he’s even interested?”

“I’m not Lance, but I know I wouldn’t buy a random guy coffee, or tea, three days in a row for no reason.”

Keith took a sip. This was one of the reasons why Keith liked having something to drink, you could put a conversation on pause for a moment.

“He pointed out that I read a lot today. Not in a ‘what a nerd’ way, but in a ‘that’s impressive’ way. That’s a good sign, right?”

* * *

 “Chai latte with soy milk. You know there are more things on the menu, right? Mix it up every now and again.” Lance placed the cup on the table.

“I’m never the one to order my drink and besides, I like it,” Keith said after taking his first sip.

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking about changing your order.” And Lance’s disarming smile almost made Keith no realise what he was saying.

“I like my order.”

“Suit yourself, I’m great at choosing drinks for people.”

 

And this time Lance didn’t leave as soon as he’d given Keith the drink. Instead they sat and talked together for a while as Keith drank his tea. It wasn’t until Lance left and the tea was gone that Keith noticed the writings on his cup.

A phone number, and a note.

_Do you want to go out on a non café date with me? I promise I won’t run away - Lance_

 

Keith smiled as he pulled out his phone.

**New message to Lance**

I would love to - Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't know if you can get chai lattes with soy milk but I don't see why not  
> You can find me on my tumblr, [moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com)


End file.
